Sōshun Murasame
|fates = * Survived The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy with a sustained head injury * Murdered by Yasuke Matsuda |status=Deceased |participated = The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy |affiliation = * Hope's Peak Academy * The Student Council * Class 77-A |novel debut = Danganronpa Zero |anime debut = Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc #07 |anime portrayal= Yūsuke Shirai Chris Cason UNKNOWN }} Sōshun Murasame (村雨 早春) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa Zero. Sōshun's title is Super High School Level Student Council President (超高校級の「生徒会長」). He is also a member of Hope's Peak Academy's Student Council and appears to have a position similar to a leader due to his righteous personality. In Danganronpa Zero, Sōshun is shown to be the only survivor of the The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy, not including Izuru Kamukura. However, he sustained a severe head injury and a month later he was murdered by Yasuke Matsuda in order to keep him quiet about the culprit, Junko Enoshima. Sōshun also makes his first on-screen appearance in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc, as a participant of the aforementioned killing game. Appearance Sōshun is a man of average height with brown hair and hazel eyes. He is mentioned to have "a clean and honest face", referring to his high sense of morals. While at Hope's Peak Academy, Sōshun wears their school uniform (a brown suit with a blue necktie) and a white cuff around his right arm. Personality Sōshun had a very righteous personality and a high level of confidence in his friends. He is mentioned to be the type of person who would at least pretend to laugh no matter how bad the joke was. He was quite calm when Mukuro ordered him to kill his fellow student council members, mostly because he trusted them all not to kill each other. Sōshun was also a good leader and very persuasive, being able to mitigate the building tension among his classmates until Karen Kisaragi snapped from Junko's "motivation" photo. After the events of the Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy, Sōshun is left completely traumatized by the experience, driven insane by the carnage and the blow to the head. For many weeks, he was unresponsive and acted comatose, likely because of the trauma and shock. Eventually, he responds and appears apathetic at first, but also more aggressive than normally. He begins to scream wildly and uncontrollably at the sound of Junko Enoshima's name, knowing she was responsible for the deaths of his friends. The mention of Junko's name made him completely lose his sanity and his former self, and he appeared to be unaware of what was happening around him until the end. Talent Super High School Level Student Council President Sōshun is the president of the Student Council during his time. History ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Episode 07 - The Biggest, Most Atrocious Incident in Hope's Peak Academy's History Sōshun was among the Student Council members gathered in a classroom as Mukuro Ikusaba and Junko Enoshima entered. He insisted that they were all friends and would not kill each other, maintaining a level head even as one of his friends was shot dead by Mukuro. While being caught up in the defusing tensions between two council members arguing over whether or not they should attack the Despair Sisters, he failed to notice Karen's distress over the apparent threat to her mother displayed in some of Junko's "motivational" photos until she killed one of their friends with a katana, and then tried to attack him with it. In the ensuing free-for-all, Sōshun was the only member of the student council to survive. How he did so is unknown, as was whether or not he had actively killed any of his former friends. It is implied that he had hidden himself while the student council killed each other, and it is also implied that he saw Izuru Kamukura from the said hiding place, as he assumed that Izuru had killed everyone else. ''Danganronpa Zero Volume 2 Sōshun was the only survivor of The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy, along with Izuru. During the incident, he had sustained a head injury and fell in a comatose-like, unresponsive state. A month after the incident, he was met by Yasuke Matsuda at the east compound of Hope's Peak Academy, where he underwent treatment from the school doctor. Being the Ultimate Neurologist, Yasuke was asked to get information out of him. Sōshun's head was bandaged, and although meant to have already recovered from his injury, there were no signs of improvement, even after weeks have passed. When Yasuke talked to Sōshun, he gave no response at first. He then revealed he has been conscious all the time and he claimed he had just been acting, though he remained in an unstable, apathetic and very tired state, as well as appearing slightly more aggressive than usual. When Yasuke asked about Izuru Kamukura, Sōshun claimed he killed the Student Council. When he asked about Junko Enoshima, Sōshun's behavior changed completely. Yasuke watched "Sōshun Murasame" stop existing in front of him, as the latter appeared to turn completely mad, wildly screaming about Junko and killing her. To protect Junko and stop information about her involvement spreading, Yasuke decides to kill Sōshun despite all the guilt he felt at that point of time. Sōshun appeared defenseless and unaware of what was happening as he is strangled to death by Yasuke. Afterwards, his death was covered up under the guise of a suicide. Relationships :'Student Council Members:' Sōshun was the president of Hope's Peak Academy's Student Council. During his time at the school, he grew close to his fellow members, putting a great amount of faith and trust in them. When ordered by Junko and Mukuro to kill his friends, Sōshun strongly objected and managed to calm the council before Karen Kisaragi's sudden outburst. Sōshun managed to escape his former friends and survived the encounter, but witnessing their deaths traumatized Sōshun greatly. :'Class 77-A:' Yasuke Matsuda It is referenced in Danganronpa Zero that the two knew each other, especially since they were in the same class. Yasuke was asked by the Steering Committee to interrogate Sōshun while he was recovering after the events of the Student Council Killing. Because he is aware that Hope's Peak wants to keep Sōshun quiet in order to help cover up the incident, he promises to protect him. This changes, however, when he brings up Junko Enoshima and Sōshun has a strong negative reaction. In order to protect her, he makes the decision to choke Sōshun to death. :'Ultimate Despair:' Junko Enoshima Due to her making his friends and classmates kill one another, Sōshun greatly despises and fears Junko. After Yasuke brings her up while questioning him, he immediately snaps and shrieks loudly that he would kill her. :'Others:' Izuru Kamukura The two were participants of the The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy. No communication occurred between either of them before, during or after the Student Council Killing. Like the rest of Hope's Peak, he was tricked into thinking Izuru killed all his classmates when he only killed one in self-defense. Quotes ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School/Despair Arc (English) Episode 07: *"Calm down! Killing each other would be absurd! We're the Hope's Peak High School Student Council!" Trivia *"Sōshun" (早春) means "early spring". *His last name, "Murasame" (村雨) means, as a whole, "a passing shower." **It should be noted that "Murasame" has also been the name of several Japanese "destroyer" warships. **In Danganronpa 3, when Junko presents the student council of Hope's Peak with files containing their personal information, Sōshun's file has his name written as 村上 早春 Murakami Sōshun. ''This seems to simply be an oversight by the producers, as his name's spelling was corrected in supplementary material distributed alongside the release of the Blu-rays. *His full name could be meant to subtly reflect how he was one of the only two survivors of Junko Enoshima's prototype "Mutual Killing" attempt. *A known predecessor of his Super High School Level title is Kyosuke Munakata, who had graduated Hope's Peak before the events of ''Danganronpa Zero. Navigation ru:Сошун Мурасамэ es:Soshun Murasame fr:Soushun Murasame pl:Sōshun Murasame Category:Danganronpa Zero Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Student Council Members Category:Deceased Category:Murdered Category:Killing Game Survivors Category:Maintenance: Article Revamp Category:Male